


Grave of  Love/愛情墳墓

by dreamdeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊本篇為BBC Sherlock衍生，CP為Mycroft×Lestrade<br/>＊可能夾帶其他CP注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Greg，今天拿到的禮服還滿意嗎？」  
「不得不說，很意外。」  
憶及午後由Anthea送來的驚喜，銀髮的警探笑彎了眉眼。

婚禮在即，自認沒什麼格調和眼光的Lestrade將瑣碎的事務全交給Mycroft拿主意，當然婚服也是，想過紳士作派的男人會選擇誇張的古典宮廷服，又或是什麼華麗的宴會服，不過很顯然，男人的選擇總是超乎想像。  
打開包裝精緻的衣盒，意料外的藏藍色軍服映入眼簾，Lestrade說不出的衣料摸上去十分柔韌，除卻質地不同，整件禮服的部份細節亦與多年以前Lestrade當兵時有些微不同，顯然是Mycroft請人特別訂製，而費用無須多問Lestrade也知道會是自己多月薪資的高價位。

「喜歡就好。」  
在那雙褐眸看見笑意，正將西裝外套換下的男人欺身吻在警探的眼角。  
微偏過頭，銀髮的警探回禮似地將吻在官員的嘴角，笑問：「想告訴我你的婚服是什麼軍種嗎？」  
「事實上，很早就投身特務一職的我不算是有正式從軍，而我是掛名在皇家騎兵團下。」  
「藍軍？」  
「是的。」  
「真可惜，」只見Lestrade榛果色的瞳仁轉了轉，最後衝Mycroft咧出一笑：「事實上，我挺想看你穿大紅色的制服。」  
望著男人與實際年齡不符的淘氣模樣，Mycroft不禁莞爾。

 

「對了，這是邀請帖的打樣。」  
純白色的信封擱上掌心，率先映入眼簾的是格外醒目的深紅色蠟章，上頭是一個簡潔的H字母。  
以拆信刀劃開信封，只見深藍色兩扇門板設計成繁複卻不落俗套的紙雕，卡片本體以淺棕和為基調，除了必要的資訊以外沒有多餘的花樣，就Lestrade來看，這的確十分符合Mycroft的個性。

「有什麼需要修改的嗎？」  
「不、很好，我覺得一切都很好。只是──」  
這是以女王名義發出的婚禮邀請函。  
男人身居高位職業特殊，如今要結婚了竟是有此等Lestrade作夢也想不到的待遇，，即便早已被事前告知，然而當真正親眼瞧見時卻又是另一回事。

世紀婚禮，猶記數年前國內外媒體如是形容Prince William和Kate的婚禮，而此刻，同樣的辭彙不合時宜地浮上腦門。  
結婚是兩人的事，頂多能夠說是兩個家庭的事，這下和尊貴的女王扯上關係，那些總是在螢光幕前亮相的人物到時會活生生地出現在自己眼前，思及此，Lestrade只覺得輕如鴻毛的卡片拿在手中，卻是沉甸甸地直壓在胸口堪堪喘不過氣。

 

清楚陷入沉默的情人擔心什麼，黑髮的官員接過邀請函的樣品隨手擱在一旁，出聲安撫：「Greg不要多想，那只是女王的心意，出於各種考量陛下不會到場的，當然首相或其他人也不會，只有我們的家人和朋友。」

見Lestrade仍舊不說話，Mycroft拉過警探在自己身旁坐下巧妙地轉移話題：「比起那些，我更在意你為我們倆選的婚戒。」  
琥珀石撞上深邃的灰藍色瞳仁，四目相對了良久Lestrade這才出聲：「這個吧，在我們討論過的價格範圍內，外型也不花俏。」  
「內環要刻字的吧？」  
「當然。」  
「還有婚宴上的擺飾，這些是Anthea篩選過幾個還不錯的。」  
「天我覺得真該好好和Anthea道謝。」

這是銀髮警探人生中第二次的婚禮，多年前還年輕的自己和未婚妻Anna兩人是如何陀螺似地忙得焦頭爛額，也許是歷練不足的緣故，各式各樣的瑣事花錢又費時，簡單的婚禮兩人爭執不斷籌備了近半年之久，至於結婚當天仍然有些小意外發生則是不提了。  
扣除掉Mycroft假公濟私讓手下人分擔的部份，至少到現在為止婚禮的準備事宜沒出什麼岔子，當然兩人金錢觀不同這點早已根深柢固，Lestrade自認沒有改變男人的想法和能力。

歷時三個多月，值得慶幸的是成果十分不錯。

 

＊

 

「Greg Lestrade你是否願意承認Mycroft Holmes做為你的伴侶，從今時直到永遠，無論是順境或是逆境、富裕或貧窮、健康或疾病、快樂或憂愁，直到死亡將你們分開？」  
神父有些低啞的嗓音像是一把大鎚，自懵然中回神的男人因為陽光不自覺瞇起了眼，轉過頭，琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出這些年與自己並肩且即將步入婚姻的男人，與之交扣的十指緊了緊。

「是的，我願意。」  
低垂下眼簾，嘴角不知何時勾起一抹上揚的弧度。

──在天父之下眾人之前起誓，許諾的除了是一份感情更是一份責任。

 

＊

開新坑啦www  
天啊已經九月啦 十月很快就到了QAQ  
感覺火燒屁股ORZ


	2. Chapter 2

「環狀的戒指代表沒有結束的永恆，當你們彼此交換戒指時，我們祈禱，你們的愛也是如此天長地久。奉上帝之名我為你們兩人證婚成為伴侶，現在你們可以親吻彼此了。」  
空了幾年的左手無名指被重新套上婚戒，聽著神父的指示，Lestrade抬眸對上那雙含笑的灰藍色瞳仁，對視了半秒鐘，警探主動傾身吻上男人略嫌尖刻的薄唇。  
上帝之前的誓約之吻纏綿而不帶情慾，輕輕一印，卻直達心底。

擁著彼此轉身面對觀禮的賓客，只聞掌聲和口哨聲此起彼落。  
那個瞬間，夢醒了。

 

猛地睜開眼，琥珀色的眸瞳警覺地像是蟄伏在草叢的獵豹，花了一秒鐘確認自己所在何處，Lestrade這才放鬆下來。  
下意識地轉過頭，King size大床的另一側空無一人，毋須特意去看，Lestrade也可以想像此時書房的門縫仍透出燈光，而男人正埋首於總是忙不完的緊急文件，關乎國際情勢的。

這是Mycroft位在貝爾梅爾街的住所。  
婚後理所當然地身家財產不算多的警探搬進男人較自己名下大上不只一倍的宅邸，除卻Lestrade的單人公寓有些狹窄這點，鑒於Mycroft的特殊身分隨時處在危機之中，而這由不知多少特務二十四小時輪番監控的房子自是首選。

就著窗外透進來的路燈瞪著天花板，思緒亂烘烘的像是打結的毛線，毫無睡意的Lestrade乾脆翻坐起身，進浴室洗了把臉。  
望著鏡子裡有些狼狽且不再年輕的面容，額前的髮絲仍滴著水，Lestrade扯起嘴角揚起抹苦笑。  
步入禮堂向來是童話慣有的結局，王子和公主從此幸福快樂地在一起，故事總是以此作結，Lestrade早已過了孩子做夢的年紀，縱使如此，第二次的婚姻落得同樣結果饒是男人再看得開也不免唏噓。  
更精準地來說，第二次的婚姻至今近一年過去雖說還沒糟糕到離婚的地步，但的確岌岌可危。

由於Mycroft職業特殊，身為員警的Lestrade早已做好了心理準備，畢竟自己上班時間同樣不好掌控，然而婚後Lestrade倒是徹底體會了什麼叫做忙得腳不沾地，除了必要的進食與休息，Lestrade鮮少看見Mycroft不工作的時候。  
比起活生生的人類，也許Mycroft Holmes更適合和工作結婚？  
由婚後最初的無話不談，到現在一天說不上十句話，饒是Lestrade再遲鈍也知道情況並不尋常。  
有研究顯示婚後三年是離婚風險最高的時期，很不幸地兩人正坐落於高峰區間。  
想過有所作為，然而現實卻是不容Lestrade多加思索，每每一個念頭才剛浮現，下一秒鐘便讓哪個緊急案件或是臨時加班沖刷得不留痕跡，什麼燭光晚餐或是約會全付諸流水。

 

曾經，Lestrade認為Mycroft是個無藥可救的浪漫主義者，隨著婚後的相處，銀髮的警探發覺自己錯得離譜。  
比起浮華不實的浪漫，Mycroft是個極端的務實主義者，任何行為的背後都有其目的，正如婚前那些簡訊或約會，全都是把自己搞上床的必要手段。  
身為男性，Lestrade不可能不在意自己的性生活，婚前兩人同樣忙碌，卻總能挪出時間親近，反觀婚後即便同住一屋，隨著被伴侶索求的次數不斷降低，Lestrade不禁懷疑是否是自己有些走型的身材惹的禍。  
伸手搭上腹部的軟肉，銀髮的警探無聲地嘆了口氣，闔上眼強迫自己重新入眠。

 

＊

是誰？誰在說話？  
睡夢中，模糊間似乎聽聞細碎的說話聲響由不遠處傳來。  
眉頭緊蹙，睫毛不安地翕動著，縱使渾身酸痛，多年因為職業養成的習慣仍是令累極的Lestrade驚醒過來。

想也沒想，銀髮的警探隨手自床底板取出一把備用手槍，循著聲音而去，猛地推開更衣室的門卻沒想映入眼簾的竟是自己的伴侶。  
「Mycroft？」眨了眨眼，Lestrade尚未清醒的腦袋運作上有些緩慢。  
「Greg抱歉吵醒你了。」  
「你怎麼在家？」  
「我回來拿份文件，順便換衣服。」  
「我來吧。」倒映在Lestrade眸底的男人一襲正裝，別於平日，適用於參加宴會的那種。  
見自家上司的表情柔和下來，不久前在一旁報告的Anthea識相地將空間留給兩人。

不怎麼俐落地為男人扣上純銀製的精巧袖扣，悶聲問道：「怎麼不叫醒我？」  
「我不想吵醒你，一連幾天都加班，今天更是忙到凌晨才回來的，該趁好不容易休假好好補眠。」垂首吻在Lestrade蓬亂的髮絲之間，官員低啞的聲線透著溫柔。  
「今晚回來吃飯嗎？」  
「我希望可以，但顯然是不可能的。宴會最快要九點才會結束。」  
「一切小心。」  
「我會的，愛你。」  
聞言，沒來由地急切湧上心頭，Lestrade摟過官員的頸項，鷹隼般快速而準確地攫住男人的唇，以近乎粗魯的力道彼此廝磨，舌尖長驅直入，以往常不同的霸道地掠奪對方口中的氧氣和唾沫。  
兩人黏黏糊糊地糾纏了良久，這才依依不捨地分開。

「我也愛你，去吧紳士給他們好看。」  
臀部被不輕不重地拍了一下，受騷擾的男人顯然樂在其中，嘴角彎起一抹淺笑：「別這樣挽留我Greg。」  
「他們在等你，回頭見。」  
在男人仍歛灩著水光的唇上輕啄一下，銀髮的警探揮了揮手將自家伴侶趕了出去。

聽見車子駛離的聲響，屋裡空蕩蕩的。  
Lestrade沒來由地陷入一股無可名狀的空虛，這種情況不是第一次發生，也稱不上常見，而唯一的相同點是總在獨處時冒頭。  
「是欲求不滿吧……」Lestrade下了結論。

 

＊

「是什麼狀況？」  
站在封鎖線外，才剛結束假期的銀髮警探望著可憐遭殃被撞歪的路燈如是問道。  
「死者是Boris Allen，四十五歲男性單身，以開計程車為業，死亡時間是在七個多小時以前，今天清晨讓路過的送報生發現報警。」  
「酒駕的案子？」屍體早已不在現場，Lestrade接過上一個經手單位所轉交的照片，不認為分到自己隊上的案件會是如此單純。  
「死者體內酒精含量超過八十毫克，還有劑量不輕的液態快樂丸，原本以酒後意外車禍死亡來處理，但屍檢後法醫發現死者左耳後留有針孔痕跡。」  
「還真是不一般的注射方式。」嘴上打趣著邊揚了揚眉。

「從屍體上能夠看見死者有口角炎和左眼周圍肌肉癱瘓的小問題，鑒於散亂在後車廂的空酒瓶不難推測出死者有酗酒的習慣，可是兩手臂並沒有任何針孔，可見得即使死者有用藥也是口服而非注射。去查查死者昨晚和誰喝酒，那就是兇手。」  
手中的照片讓人沒預警地抽走，沒時間在意對方的不禮貌，Lestrade幾乎是下意識脫口而出：「動機呢？」  
「這是你們唯一要做的事了，拜託動動你的腦袋Lestrade，它要生鏽了。」作為回答的是男人一貫的毒舌。  
聞聲望去，毫不意外瞧見那本人與發言同樣高傲的鬈髮偵探，仍舊是沒什麼新意的長外套打扮。

「Sherlock誰叫你來了？噢算了，當我沒問。」  
只要他想，這總是喜歡窩在221B的偵探能夠知道任何消息。  
「Donovan和Davis去調附近的監視器追查死者昨晚在哪裡喝酒，Willow和Christie跑一趟死者所屬的車隊了解狀況，將昨晚曾和死者接觸的人全列為嫌疑人一一排查，力求找出兇手和死者的關聯。」  
大手一揮，銀髮的警探麻利地將下了指揮。  
對於男人滔滔不絕總能將人唬得一楞一愣的推理方式，這些年來的相處Lestrade早已免疫，而正如Sherlock所言，那套戲劇化十足的推理模式並不適合蘇格蘭場，畢竟法律講求的是實打實的證據。  
即便眨眼間Sherlock的推論說得再精闢，對警方而言也僅止做為偵辦方向的參考，現場採證、或是後續的走訪和訊問全都要耗費大量人力物力。

一頭全動員起來，另一頭身為鑑識的Anderson自然也沒閒著。  
即使前一個負責的隊伍已經做過初步勘驗和紀錄，然而意外車禍和謀殺可是兩種不同概念，所要求的細節自然不同。  
只見Anderson一一在車裡車外放置號碼牌，快門聲幾乎沒停，或站或蹲隔著鏡頭試圖捕捉現場的每一個細節以備不時之需。

稍稍告一段落，Anderson這才起身準備取過搜證箱裡的工具，卻沒想甫才轉過身便險險撞著不知何時便佇在後邊的男人。  
接過鬈髮偵探遞來的粉盒和駝毛刷，黑髮的鑑識員嘟囔著抱怨：「該做什麼做什麼去，別杵在這邊擋路。」  
「為什麼昨天沒來？」像是沒聽見似的，Sherlock灰碧色的眸子瞬也不瞬執拗地想要得到答案。  
「加班。」  
像是一個鬧脾氣的大男孩，高智商的偵探以沉默作為回應，朝Anderson投去責怪的目光。  
嘆了口氣，黑髮的鑑識員終究鬆了口：「我今天會過去。」  
笑容重新爬上嘴角，就是眉梢也高高揚起，只見目的達成的偵探腳步輕快，離去前不忘對Anderson如是交代：「晚餐我要炸魚薯條，你知道哪一家的。」

Lestrade才和局裡連繫完，一回頭恰好瞧見鬈髮偵探離去的背影。  
「看起來今天的案子是沾了光啦。」  
「除了停不下來的腦袋，我想找人麻煩是Sherlock唯一的興趣。」面對Lestrade的調侃，Anderson無奈地搖了搖頭。  
「至少降低了他餓死的可能性。」  
此話一出，身受其擾的兩人相視而笑。  
然而兩人沒想到的是才剛離開的Sherlock竟折了回來，出乎Lestrade意料外的是諮詢偵探像是沒有針對揶揄有任何表示，而是三兩下扯下圍巾繞上一旁鑑識員的頸項。  
Sherlock不怎麼熟練的動作說不上輕柔，甚至有些粗魯，然而隱含其中的關切卻是實實在在直達心底，望著法醫微微上揚的嘴角，Lestrade一時間有些感慨。  
仍然忘不了在Sherlock死後，兩年的時間眾人的傷痛逐漸平撫，媒體逐漸淡忘這麼一個傳奇偵探時，只有 Anderson始終堅信Sherlock沒死。  
那幾乎荒廢事業一心追蹤，只為試圖證明Sherlock存在的舉動瘋狂得駭人，現在想來那時候便有了徵兆。

Sherlock和Anderson是什麼時候看上眼Lestrade也說不清楚，然而當一次在221B意外撞破兩人情事時Lestrade這才後知後覺地發現原來自家下屬和某個小渾蛋竟是那種關係。

「滾出去！」  
猶記當下只聞鬈髮偵探少有地咆哮出聲。  
顧不得滿肚子的疑問慌忙將門板帶上，站在門外，Lestrade滿腦子都是剛才不小心撞見的畫面，兩人褪下的衣服落了一地，自己最得力的鑑識員正仰躺在沙發上，而背對自己的Sherlock呈現跪立的姿勢一下一下挺著胯，加之曖昧的低吟和空氣中未散去的麝香氣味任誰都理解究竟發生了什麼事。  
過了約略三十分鐘，門板從裡頭被人重新打開，毫不意外地，Lestrade面對的是一張並不怎麼喜悅的臉孔。  
「咳、抱歉打擾了。」扯了扯嘴角，乾笑出聲。  
Sherlock只隨意披了睡袍，平時掩在圍巾下的頸窩留有為數不少的殷紅吻痕，不難看出在自己不識相打擾前兩人酣戰非常。  
「你來做什麼？」  
喑啞的嗓聲仍染有尚未退去的情慾氣息。  
Anderson不見人影，鬈髮的偵探則是懶洋洋地窩在一旁的單人沙發，然而不幸地是，不大的客廳只剩下另一張方才讓人拿來用作特殊用途仍然一片混亂的三人座長型沙發，別無選擇的Lestrade只能佇著，心頭暗罵Sherlock就是個記仇的幼稚鬼，不過就是個意外，至於連張椅子都不給坐嗎？  
「你之前讓我幫你查的資料。」  
「放著吧。」  
琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出諮詢偵探微微上揚約四十五度角的下頜，Lestrade磨了磨牙，那種油然而生的惱怒就是現在也忘不了。

出於一股清算舊帳的悶氣，Lestrade出言打斷低聲耳語的兩人：「Anderson指紋採集完成了嗎？」  
「抱歉，馬上好。」  
被點名的鑑識官瞪了打擾自己工作的偵探一眼，拿著工具急匆匆投入現場。

反觀Sherlock自然不可能是這般老實的反應。  
「跟那個胖子結婚後你真是越來越討人厭了。」  
「過獎。」  
「果然某些令人厭惡的特質是會透過唾液傳染的。」  
「希望你別把這種特質傳染給Anderson。」  
兩人就像是吵嘴的孩子，你一句我一句誰也不讓誰。  
許是好些日子累積下來的怨氣有了發洩的出口，Lestrade少有地佔了上風。

「果然你就不該和那胖子結婚的！」這是Sherlock負氣離去前的最後一次回擊。  
意料外的發展讓銀髮的警探有些錯愕。  
Lestrade張了張嘴，目送偵探逐漸遠去，末了終是吐出這麼一句：「的確，我也這麼想呢……」  
這話說得不假，說實在Lestrade真不明白為什麼位高權重的女王鷹犬執意要與自己這個離過一次婚的基層員警結婚。  
也許、正如Holmes家的思考模式一般是個無解的謎題。仰望著有些灰濛濛的天空，Lestrade如是自嘲。

 

＊

 

一早因為名牌專櫃搶案忙得連早餐也沒吃，蒐證到了下午才稍告一段落，Lestrade這才踏入辦公室便見留守的下屬迎面而來，「Boss我剛剛幫你收了一份包裹，放在你桌上了。」  
「謝了。」  
沒有多想，Lestrade朝對方擺了擺手道謝。

給自己倒了杯咖啡，銀髮的警探邊咬著充當午餐的三明治邊將包裹內的光碟放進電腦。  
二十多年的警察生涯，Lestrade自然收過不少表達感謝或是充滿惡意的禮物，而這回倒是別出心裁。

影片中的男人並不陌生。  
Mycroft身著自己前些天瞧見的晚宴服，正和丰姿綽約的黑膚女子靠得很近，與多數賓客有些距離的兩人低聲不知在說些什麼，只見女子頻頻暗送秋波掩嘴輕笑，最後甚至與Mycroft相協離席，走進同一間房。

影片並不長，但意思很明顯，出於Lestrade參不透的理由，寄件者希望Lestrade在觀賞後有所作為。  
只是對方沒料到的是Lestrade會三兩口將三明治解決，最後一臉無趣地退出光碟裝進證物袋，比起深究寄件者的目的，銀髮的警探更願意專注於案面上疊得跟小山似的文件。  
這種明顯屬於對方專業領域的事務，Lestrade沒打算和特務頭子搶鋒頭。

 

「Mycroft這個、我想你會有點興趣。」  
一直以來Lestrade都很介意男人公器私用介入蘇格蘭場的警方事務，兩人不只一次因此鬧得不愉快，這也是為什麼Mycroft在接過光碟時甚為詫異。

但男人的困惑很快便被解開。  
灰藍色的眸瞳倒映出影片結束後的全黑畫面，憶及當日與自己接頭的女性極盡誘惑之能，原先以為只是可有可無的美人計，卻沒想竟是拙劣的計中計。  
而摩薩德顯然也因為兩國向來交好而不敢太過，但是讓以色列玩這一手，甚至扯上自家警探Mycroft自然不會忍氣吞聲。  
撥通內線，黑髮的官員沉聲交代道：「Anthea幫我安排明天中午和以色列大使會面，在他上飛機以前。」

指腹在傘柄來回摩挲，總是果決的男人猶豫了足足三分鐘之久，最後仍是撥出瞭然於心的那組號碼。  
「Greg──」  
沒讓官員多說，銀髮的警探已經先一步搶白：「沒事，我相信你，真的。」  
像是在辨識Lestrade話中有幾分真誠，沉默了半晌Mycroft這才接著說道：「Greg，謝謝你相信我。」  
「有案子進來，我要忙了，晚點見。」

電話另一頭的伴侶聽上去狀況與平日無異，然而無可言喻的情緒蓄積在胸口讓男人始終放心不下。  
許是第六感吧，比起總是實事求是的警方，身為特務更多時候講求的是對危險的那份敏銳和直覺。

沒預警的嗡嗡聲響打斷了Lestrade簽名的動作，稍稍停滯了半秒鐘，隨後又流暢地敷衍過去：「啊、對了麻煩順便幫我將這份報告送去給Anderson，謝了。」

送走Donovan，Lestrade自外套口袋中取出令自己分心的源頭。  
那是來自Mycroft的簡訊，信裡不外乎是解釋對方是某國圖謀不軌的特務，而兩人並沒有做出逾矩行為。  
看過簡訊，Lestrade將手機隨手擺在一旁，整個人靠在椅背上發楞。

Holmes總有超乎常人的推理能力，然而Mycroft這回卻少有地搞錯了方向，不管是哪國特務或是什麼秘密任務Lestrade都沒放在心上，總是大剌剌的警探困擾的是結婚將近一年，越發覺得兩人是否真的適合彼此？又或是自己是否真的適合走入婚姻？  
曾經聽過不知哪個婚姻專家說過，比起平穩的婚姻，有些人的確比較適合維持交往關係。  
而自己是否正是其中一員？


	3. Chapter 3

「Sherlock那根本說不通。」  
大清早的便聽男人加重的聲量自辦公室內傳出。  
「拜託動動你僅存的腦子，這是顯而易見的事情。」  
討論案情時吹鬍子瞪眼睛，這是蘇格蘭場並不陌生的景象。  
「聽著Sherlock我不是偵探，我是個警察，警察幹的事就是要把你所謂的顯而易見寫成報告，所以──」話還沒說完，手機傳出的嗡嗡聲嘎然劃破辦公室內緊繃的氣氛， Lestrade煩躁地搔了搔一頭銀髮，自口袋撈出發出聲音的小東西。

十分鐘後，我去接你。  
映入眼簾的是簡單明瞭的幾個字，無須去看Lestrade也知道寄件者為何。  
上班中。  
回以一個進行式的動詞算是拒絕。  
我幫你請假了。  
琥珀色的眸瞳瞪著沒頭沒尾的簡訊，眉頭高高擰起。

正打算高談闊論的偵探發現聽眾似乎有了其他外務，目光落在看著手機失神的Lestrade，Sherlock瞇起眼語氣滿是不悅：「真是不懂禮貌的胖子。」  
多考慮了三秒鐘，做出決定的警探動作麻利地收拾桌面散亂的檔件，走出辦公室前不忘交代道：「Sherlock我有點事，之後的下次再討論吧，或是你可以選擇和Anderson討論。」

 

還未走出蘇格蘭場大樓，遠遠地便瞧見十分招搖地停在不遠處的漆黑座車，拎著外套快步上車，不意外擅作主張的男人還在處理未完的工作。  
五分鐘過去，好不容易等到Mycroft處理到一段落，Lestrade這才打破沉默：「有什麼事不能等回家再說？」  
「根據現有資料顯示，你可能是這次暗殺的目標。」  
「你也說了只是可能，我可以保護好自己，更何況我在蘇格蘭場。」面對男人公事公辦的口吻，Lestrade的態度同樣強硬。

蘇格蘭場的警探向來吃軟不吃硬，身為伴侶的男人對此自然深有感觸。  
只見黑髮的官員轉過頭，俯身湊得極近，沉聲：「別給他們讓我失去你的機會Greg。」  
縱使對男人的自作主張很不滿，在瞧見那雙藍眸之中的血絲時Lestrade仍然心軟了，無奈地嘆了口氣：「所以現在要去哪？」  
「安全屋。」  
「只有我？」  
「是的，抱歉Greg我還有事要處理。」  
「我不是城堡裡的公主Mycroft，我是個侍衛。」  
「我知道，你是我最勇敢的侍衛，但我不敢冒險。」捧起警探的面頰，慎重地將唇印了上去。  
然而Lestrade卻不領情，伸手推開男人草草結束這個吻：「我手上還有案子。」  
「有Sherlock在。」  
「那是我的工作，我的責任。」  
彷彿沒聽見似的，男人將目光轉向車窗外，「到了。」語音落下的瞬間，緩下的車速恰好完全停止。

如今就算再掙扎也晚了，Lestrade暗嘆了口氣索性放棄和對方講道理的打算，而是一臉嚴肅地給男人下通牒：「不用送了，我自己會走。最多兩天，我就會離開。」  
言畢，車門開了一半還沒來得及下車便讓Mycroft無預警地一把扯住。  
「最多四十八小時，我會來接你。」輾磨在唇齒間的承諾帶著有些燙人的溫度。

 

＊

 

與Mycroft相識近十年，需要動用到安全屋的機會並不多，這也是為什麼Lestrade雖然不滿Mycroft任意安排自己的時間，卻仍未多問的原因。  
進了屋，Lestrade並未直接坐下而是四處悠轉，屋內的擺設看上去隱隱有幾分既視感，顯見Mycroft似乎曾經在此住過一段日子。

很快地將撐不上大的安全屋繞了一圈，Lestrade重新回到書房，隨手取下架上的書籍──連書名都不明所以的那種。  
案子沒法辦了，手機也讓Mycroft收走了，在這沒有工作壓力的空閒點警探抱持著試圖增長見聞的想法翻開書頁，然而最後的結果卻是看不到十頁便抱著書斜躺在沙發上睡了過去。

Lestrade是被餓醒的。  
轉頭看向牆上的時鐘，下午一點半，是個該吃午餐的時間了。  
Lestrade搔了搔亂髮走進廚房，既然不趕時間，Lestrade捨棄方便的微波食品，打算好好犒賞自己的胃。  
取出冰箱裡頭看上去就十分高級的肋眼牛排，Lestrade將已倒入橄欖油的平底鍋預熱，牛排下鍋，細碎的滋滋聲響聽上去無比悅耳。  
Lestrade給自己開了罐啤酒，算不上熟練地將牛排翻面，不消多時，空氣中便飄散出令人垂涎三尺的香氣，誘得腹中饞蟲不爭氣地發出抗議聲。  
牛肉就算不熟也吃不死人，Lestrade不禁欣慰。  
雖說與前妻感情生變已是好些時日的事，但真正離婚到在疑次步入婚姻時計上並不是很久，短短兩年，總是忙於工作的警探自然沒可能成為大廚，就是勉強能夠將食物弄熟的程度。

將看上去差不多的牛排放上瓷盤，沒有打算另外製作醬料的Lestrade隨手拿了現成的烤肉時通用的白蘭氏醬料加了一些，也許對行家而言Lestrade是暴殄天物了一些，但一個人吃飯也沒什麼好多加講究。  
於是叉子也沒拿，Lestrade就著鍋鏟和一柄餐刀填飽肚子。

酒足飯飽，沒有任何通訊設備的Lestrade很快將腦筋打到螢幕尺寸不小的電視上頭，在一旁矮櫃尋寶似地翻了翻，竟然意外地找出許多年前便有興趣但一直苦無時間觀看的影集。  
導演將節奏抓得很好緊湊而縝密，劇中的情節刺激而驚險，然而許是太過安逸的緣故，沒想一開始還興致勃勃的Lestrade看了不到兩集復又歪著腦袋打起瞌睡。

 

當然那種起床時發現身上讓人蓋了外套的美好情節並未出現，於是入夜之後氣溫逐漸轉涼，只見蜷曲著身體睡覺的警探打了個哆嗦，悠悠轉醒。  
沒了下廚的興致，Lestrade拿了塊速食披薩扔進微波爐，在果汁和可樂的抉擇中，最後仍是不怎麼健康的氣泡飲料獲得勝利。  
三兩口解決了不怎麼美味卻與平日極為相似的晚餐，吮了吮仍殘有起司粉的手指，Lestrade決定明天該花點時間做些什麼不同的食物，畢竟廚房的食材應有盡有，而書房恰好有本不知什麼年份出版的食譜。  
即便保存良好也能看出年份已久，但那並不重要，畢竟美味的料理並不因為時間而退流行。

 

身上仍帶著水氣，舒舒服服泡了熱水澡的Lestrade倚在床頭，腰後塞了兩個枕頭，看著食譜上令人食指大動的照片警探只覺得餓了。  
這種太花時間，那種太需要技巧，至於這個看上去容易但是菜色不喜歡……衡量自己的能耐刪刪減減，良久終於拍板定案，甚至連甜點也一併做了選擇，最簡單的烤布蕾。  
確定了明日的行程，Lestrade關了檯燈美滋滋地睡去，一夜無夢。

彷彿是要將平日睡不飽的份補回來似的Lestrade一覺到中午，洗漱後的警探打著呵欠走進廚房，迷濛著雙眼切菜備料，就著食譜書上的方式和比例製成醬汁以醃製主餐的火雞肉。  
等待的時間自然也沒能閒著，將馬鈴薯切塊扔進大鍋內水煮，沒有專門的攪拌設備，別無選擇的Lestrade只能以人力將加了紅蘿蔔、火腿、玉米粒、鮮奶油和胡椒調味的薯塊搗成泥。  
純人工的製作方式不免有些不完美，但以往吃食更加糟糕的警探也沒挑剔，就著攪拌的湯匙挖了口薯泥送進嘴裡試口味。  
「果然只有這東西做起來最方便。」  
這般說著Lestrade邊從冰箱翻出吐司隨口吃了兩片充飢，算是囫圇解決了自己的中餐。

 

若說主食部份食譜僅是參考用，這會兒輪到了甜點Lestrade可沒有能耐擅作主張。  
「蛋要三顆、鮮奶油和牛奶各要兩百五十毫升，糖的話──」  
嘴裡嘟嘟囔囔著，Lestrade死死盯著手上的量杯生怕不小心倒多了或是少了，一個步驟一個動作，不怎麼熟練地將煮滾的鮮奶油和蛋汁攪拌均勻，最後這才好不容易將烤模送進烤箱。  
Lestrade重重呼了口氣，只覺得這幾乎比追著犯人跑兩條街還要累人。

也沒看影集的興致，Lestrade開了電視隨便切換至體育台，懶洋洋地賴在沙發上看著不知道是多久以前的足球賽轉播，聽著主持人時而高揚時而低挫的講解，眼皮不聽使喚地又落了下來。

再次驚醒已是一個小時後，迷濛中望著時鐘Lestrade呆愣了半晌這才猛地一躍起身，連忙將早在二十分鐘前便該出爐的烤布蕾拿出烤箱。  
所幸外表看上去沒有太大問題，放下心的警探發現自己的肚子不爭氣地餓了。

也不管現在吃晚餐或許早了些，Lestrade洗了把臉，將早些時候準備妥當的洋蔥、蘑菇和碎肉末全扔進預熱後的平底鍋，不一會兒，洋蔥特有的香甜氣味便飄散出來。  
見配料色澤看上去已經差不多熟了，在鍋裡加入簡便的義大利麵醬罐頭繼續翻炒，足足整罐的醬料也許對一人而言份量多了些，但明天便能省去大把的煮飯時間，思及此Lestrade滿意地笑了。  
是的，忙了一天的警探對於動手下廚的興致消散了大半，現在只求簡單的溫飽。

關了電磁爐，Lestrade將義大利麵和剛煎好的火雞肉條一塊裝盤，當然還有涼拌薯泥，在男人原先的預計下本該還有一樣傳統的燉豆子，而此時早讓Lestrade拋諸腦後。  
「就差啤酒而已了。」  
雙手抱胸站在餐桌旁，銀髮的警探俯瞰自己忙活了許久的成果，嘴角一揚，笑瞇了眼頗有幾分自豪。  
卻不想剛開了啤酒，還沒喝上一口，便聽聞客廳外頭傳來門鈴聲響。

這是個無人居住的安全屋，縱使裡頭佈置得再舒適食材再完備都不能掩蓋這個事實。  
像是碰上威脅的大貓，Lestrade只覺得後頸的汗毛高高豎起，捏緊了手裡的配槍，暗自猜想著自己能夠在訓練有素的特工手下走過幾招。  
Lestrade站在死角內，看不見對方的同時也為自己提供完善的掩護，氣氛僵持著，採取敵不動我不動策略的警探背抵著牆，拉長了耳朵試圖分辨來人此時的狀況，不足三分鐘的時間冷汗便浸透了襯衫。

 

「Greg？」  
既不是門鎖被破壞的聲音，也不是刺耳槍響，熟悉的嗓聲讓Lestrade頓時有些懵然。  
「……Mycroft？」  
榛果色的眸瞳映出已經兀自進屋的頎長身影，Lestrade頹下雙肩，暗道自己大概是最常對伴侶持槍相向的人了吧。  
「希望我沒有來遲。」  
沒有忽略警探手中的武器，男人眼底飛快掠過一絲欣慰，暗自慶幸自家伴侶具有隨時警戒能力。  
「Mycroft你、吃飯了嗎？我做了烤布蕾。」  
前不久的爭論並未完全消散，Lestrade從沒想過再見到Mycroft所說的第一句話會是如此家常平淡。  
同樣地，Mycroft也沒想過Lestrade會是這種反應，也許是咆哮，又或許是質問，就是沒有想過會是這般實際的一句話。  
定定瞅了男人半晌，嘴角悄悄然地勾起上揚的弧度，黑髮的官員笑道：「我有這個榮幸與你共進晚餐嗎？」

「你先坐，我一下就好。」  
望著Lestrade忙碌的背影，Mycroft這才後知後覺地意識到兩人不知有多久沒有好好坐下來一起吃頓飯了。  
猶記交往時的那會兒，與婚後不同，平日忙於工作的兩人總會想辦法找些瑣碎的時間見面，一如尋常情侶無異，可能只是說上幾句話吃頓飯，最後交換一個濃烈的親吻。  
然而婚後，兩人仍舊忙碌，但同住一個屋簷下所造成的錯覺令當時的斤斤計較成了過去。

「Greg。」  
「哼嗯？」  
手上的動作沒停，銀髮的警探揚高了鼻音算是回應。  
「我想你了。」  
恰好將乘好食物的餐盤擱在男人桌前，即便不了解Mycroft腦子裡彎彎繞繞想了些什麼，但這並不妨礙Lestrade在官員頰邊烙下輕吻：「我也是，雖然你還是個渾蛋。」  
「很高興在多年後聽到你仍然不變的評語。」  
嘴巴正忙著咀嚼，Lestrade只能嗔怪地瞅了男人一眼。  
「吃飽後，我們就回家吧。當然帶上烤布蕾。」  
「好、回家。」  
Lestrade沒想過自己竟會對那入住甚至沒有一年的房屋有如此深刻的認同，一句簡單的回家，便讓男人沒來由地心生欣喜。

這間安全屋絕對可以稱得上是一流的規格，雖說外表樸實老舊，裡頭卻別有洞天，比起自己單身時的小公寓好上不知幾個檔次，然而那毫無人氣的孤獨卻讓Lestrade感到壓抑。  
生活在這隔離而安全的空間，既不能出門，也沒了能夠與外界聯繫的設備，Lestrade沒有說出口的是那種彷彿被整個世界所遺忘的心慌。

 

兩個大男人將份量充足的晚餐一掃而空，最後順了Mycroft的意思，將剩下的甜點全數打包。  
回到心心念念的居所，一身食物氣味的警探迫不及待地洗了澡。

頂著一頭未乾的濕髮，有些意外地瞧見多數時候都關在書房內的男人正在看電視，Lestrade頓時來了興趣：「看什麼呢？」  
「特務片。」  
聞言，Lestrade忍不住笑了：「怎麼突然看這個？」  
「你之前提過有興趣的，只是一忙就忘了。」  
「喔──」  
拉長了尾音，銀髮的警探總算了然，「當初廣告看起來不錯的，何不就你的專業眼光評論評論。」說著邊在Mycroft身旁坐下，無視周圍的空位整個人膩膩歪歪地非要和男人擠在一塊。  
「特效還可以。」  
所謂外行人看熱鬧，內行人看門道，身居高位的官員這番評論擺明了沒有正面回應，Lestrade忍俊不禁。

「該不會真有那間裁縫店吧？」  
「除了官方，的確有為數不少的民間特務組織。」  
也沒打算真問出什麼的警探對於男人的回覆一笑置之，話題很快換到了電影眾多道具之中格外搶眼的黑傘：「Mr. British Government你的傘有除了擋雨以外的功能嗎？」  
「親愛的Greg如果我沒記錯的話，我現在用的傘似乎是你送的。」  
一把摟住自己看電影還不安分的伴侶，Mycroft笑著調侃想像力豐富的警探。  
「也許你另外改裝過了？」  
琥珀色的眼珠轉了轉，微蹙著眉，Lestrade做出一臉煞有其事的模樣。  
「也許我改裝了別的東西？」  
「在哪？讓我見識見識。」  
「什麼都告訴你就不有趣了不是嗎，我的警探……」  
一把摟住整個人撲趴過來的警探，由著對方一雙手在身上胡亂摸索，嘴角噙著笑，黑髮的官員目光落在男人身上笑得很縱容。

 

四人座的沙發容納兩個大男人仍舊空間不足，嬉鬧的兩人滾做一團，電視傳出的槍戰聲響成的配樂，四條腿交纏著，在不知何時唇瓣已緊密貼合。  
舌尖掃過齒列和口腔內的每一處，曖昧的水澤聲取代了嬉笑，呼吸變得粗喘，好些時日沒有親密接觸的兩人幾乎是迫不及待地撕扯對方身上礙事的布料。

頸窩間的啃咬帶了點酥麻和搔癢感，碎吻綿延而下在胸膛留下點點紅痕，不知是哪隻手滑過了腰側，敏感點受制於人的Lestrade忍不住低吟出聲。  
眼角染上情慾的殷紅，不願落下風的警探舔了舔嘴角，一伸手便覆上男人的胯間，換來回應一般的粗喘。  
「你硬了。」  
Lestrade眨了眨眼，朝Mycroft咧開嘴笑得燦爛。  
張口咬在伴侶敏感的腿根肉，口牙並用留下幾個不甚清晰的齒印，最後吻上男人早已高高翹起的性器，黑髮的官員同樣不示弱：「你也是。」

功能正常的伴侶倆又親又摸擦槍走火是再正常不過的事，眼見氣氛一觸即發，卻不想突如其來的電話聲響會驟然打斷直奔主題的兩人，下身的器官正精神著，然而不識相的鈴聲卻絲毫沒有停止的打算。  
就著當下的動作愣了三秒鐘，四目相對，兩人面上都有幾分尷尬。  
「接吧。」  
遲疑了半晌，低頭給了Lestrade一個吻，「抱歉。」黑髮的官員穿上褲子走向書房的同時接通催魂鈴似的手機，男人的聲線聽上去甚至還殘有情慾的氣息。

Mycroft的聲音越發遠去，很快偌大的客廳只餘下被忽略已久的電影配樂。  
望向虛掩的門板，Lestrade也沒穿上衣服的心情，重重地將自己摔回沙發上，瞪著天花板的琥珀色眸瞳沒有焦距。

毫無意外地，當晚Mycroft沒有再走出書房。


End file.
